Vincent Perotta
Katherine Perotta |job=Freelance hitman |path=Serial Killer Thrill Killer Hitman Cop Killer Abductor Gangster Arsonist Robber |signature=Recording victims being eaten alive by rats |mo=Varied, preceded by torture |victims=100+ killed 3 attempted 2 assaulted 2 victimless crimes 1 intended |status=Incarcerated |actor=Patrick Kilpatrick |appearance="Natural Born Killer" }} Vincent "Vinny" Perotta is a misandristic and prolific robber, and later serial killer, hitman, abductor, cop killer, thrill killer, gangster, and arsonist who appears in the Season One episode "Natural Born Killer". Background Born sometime in 1958, Vincent grew up in a home situated in a small suburb in Baltimore, Maryland. While on the outside, the Perotta home appeared normal and happy, but Vincent's father Frank, an active and well-liked member of the community, was secretly abusive, beating Vincent and his wife, Katherine every chance he got. Over time, Vincent began acting out, becoming an alcoholic at the age of fourteen and being arrested for several crimes such as burglary and assault in his teenage years. The most prominent offenses on Vincent's long rap sheet were throwing a Molotov cocktail at a random motorist and scheduling a visit to an infirmary, in order to attack a boy who "looked at him for too long". At the age of seventeen, while out on a hunting trip, Vincent killed his father, making the murder look like an unfortunate accident. After his mother's death, Vincent, never leaving his childhood home, began killing random people and came into contact with the mob sometime in the late eighties or early nineties, becoming a hitman. Vincent went on to kill hundreds of people in Maryland, Virginia, and Washington, D.C. While most of these murders were committed at the mob's request, some of them were random, committed only for pleasure. Natural Born Killer In 2005, Vincent is hired by mob boss Michael Russo to kill Freddy Condore and Jimmy Baker, who Russo had become suspicious of. While Vincent easily torture-murders Freddy and his uncle William, he had never killed a woman before and is disturbed at how difficult murdering Freddy's aunt Helen, who was not tortured, was for him. Unnerved and distracted, Vincent, after dismembering Freddy's body, merely dumps the pieces two blocks away, instead of properly disposing them. The next night, Vincent tracks down Jimmy and takes him to his home, where he tortures him for several hours, eventually getting a call from Russo, who tells him that he brought a lot of heat down on them by killing Freddy and the DeMarcos the way he did, and now the FBI, who have tapped the call, are in town. Having arranged a meeting with Russo, Vincent heads to Michael's scrap-yard, where the BAU have set up an ambush. Managing to attack Hotch, Vincent nearly strangles him to death with a garrote, but is incapacitated with a taser by Gideon. Arrested, Vincent is held for questioning, since Jimmy is still missing and may still be alive. Trying to get Vincent off-balance, Gideon insinuates he is impotent, but is interrupted during questioning by Agent Josh Cramer, who demands Vincent to tell him where Jimmy is, but letting it slip that Jimmy is a federal agent before being forced out of the room. Deciding to continue where Gideon left off, Hotch questions Vincent, correctly surmising his childhood was abusive and that the reason he had trouble killing Helen DeMarco was because she, as a woman, reminded him of his mother, the only person he has ever felt anything even close to affection for. Growing agitated, Vincent blurts out his father's name, which, along with objects found in Vincent's van, helps the BAU track down Vincent's home, where Jimmy is found alive. After Jimmy is rescued, officers came to take Vincent away and, as he is being led out, Hotch states "You were just responding to what you learned, Vincent. When you grow up in an environment like that, an extremely abusive and violent household... it's not surprising that some people grow up to become killers"; when Vincent questions what he means by only some people growing up to be killers, Hotch replies with "And some people grow up to catch them." He is last seen being led away in cuffs by multiple cops, likely off to prison for his crimes. Profile "Paranoid personalities develop in childhood. ... You learned to take the beatings, the abuse. You learned to smile. But in the back of your mind you probably thought... "One day... One day when I'm big enough." So you were bullied and abused and you became an abuser and a bully. It's a logical progression." - Hotch while interrogating Perotta While the Freddy Condore and DiMarco murders were excessively brutal, the crime scene shows method, order, and control, indicating an organized killer. The torture inflicted on William DeMarco was varied, which is unusual, as those who cut normally do not burn, and vice-versa. Since the murders lacked any kind of sexual component, showed absolutely no signs of hesitation or wasted effort, and had connections to the mob, it indicated an unsub who is a professional hitman (despite most hitmen not needing to rely on torture in order to get the job done) and a pure psychopath, who would be a white male in his forties or fifties who is intelligent, methodical, and confident in his abilities, having started killing at a young age, allowing him to perfect his craft over the years. It was stated that the unsub had both antisocial and paranoid personality disorders, which developed in childhood due to heavy abuse, and leaves someone completely unable to feel compassion or empathy for others (though Vincent himself had trouble killing women, appearing somewhat disturbed when he killed Helen DeMarco, his sole female victim), whose murder was initially meant to be a form of psychological torture on her husband and nephew. Modus Operandi With one single exception, Vincent's victims were exclusively male and of different ages and races, some of whom he was hired to kill. Before striking, he would watch his intended victims from his van for an unknown amount of time (possibly days, judging by the amount of old food containers and trash found inside the vehicle). When he attacked, Vincent would restrain his victims to the chairs and torture them for hours (either at the scene or at home) through various means, which included beating, cutting, and burning, before either finishing them with one swift, final stroke or by leaving them bound and barely alive, to be devoured by the vermin living in the basement of his father's home, a process he would record. Most of the victims would be dismembered post-mortem (though the possibility exists that some may have been alive during the process) and the body parts disposed of. When he killed Helen DiMarco, his sole female victim, he quickly slashed her throat and didn't do anything else to her, having been very uncomfortable with killing a woman, even though her death was meant to be psychological torture on her husband and nephew. When he tried to kill Hotch, he strangled him with a cord. Real-Life Comparisons Vincent is very similar to Richard Kuklinski - Both were prolific (possibly in Kuklinski's case) serial killers, hitmen, and gangsters who came from abusive backgrounds, admitted that they didn't like the idea of killing women, and fantasized about killing their fathers (Perotta actually went ahead with it). Also, Vincent's way of leaving one of his victims to be eaten alive by rats is very similar to the way Kuklinski claimed to killed some of his victims. Vincent is also similar to Pedro Rodrigues Filho - Both are prolific serial killers and robbers who killed their abusive fathers, would torture their victims, killed their first victims as teenagers, and had a varying M.O (including shooting). Known Victims *Unspecified dates and locations: **Unnamed male motorist **Unnamed teenage boy *October 12, 1975, unspecified location: Franklin V. Perotta *June 3, 1987, Baltimore, Maryland: An unspecified case aggravated assault *1989: **May 5, Towson, Maryland: A victimless robbery **July 6, Glen Burnie, Maryland: A vicmless burglary **October 7, unspecified location: An unspecified case of battery and assault *Unspecified dates from 1990 to 2005: Numerous unnamed male victims, ranging in the hundreds *2005, Baltimore, Maryland: **November 14: Frederick Condore and his family: ***Helen and William DiMarco ****Helen DiMarco ****William DiMarco ***Frederick Condore **November 15: James Baker **November 16: Aaron Hotchner Notes *With his total body count of over 100 people (exact number unknown), Vincent Perotta is the first of only nine unsubs in the show's history who are confirmed to have claimed hundreds of lives. The others are: **Season Two ***Frank Breitkopf ("No Way Out" and "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank" - A prolific serial killer, one-time stalker, abductor, and one-time mass abductor who killed at least 176 people. **Season Five ***Billy Flynn ("Our Darkest Hour" and "The Longest Night") - A prolific serial-turned-spree killer, serial rapist, abductor, robber, and one-time cop killer who killed over 200 people (an exact number unspecified). Flynn also appeared in Season Six. **Season Seven ***Thomas Yates ("Profiling 101" and "Profiling 202") - A prolific arsonist and serial-turned-spree killer, abductor, one-time robber, and stalker who killed at least 103 people. Yates also appeared in Season Twelve. **Season Ten ***Hayman Vasher ("A Thousand Suns") - A homegrown terrorist, mass murderer, and hacker who killed 151 people. **Season Eleven ***Sharon Mayford ("Entropy") - A prolific and international serial bomber, hitwoman, cop killer, one-time mass murderer, and gangster who killed at least 173 people. ***Cat Adams ("Entropy", "Green Light", and "Red Light") - A prolific and international serial killer, hitwoman, gangster, and later proxy killer who killed over 200 people (an exact number unspecified). Adams also appears in Season Twelve. **Season Thirteen ***Jake Logan ("Killer App") - A mass murderer, serial bomber, workplace shooter, one-time cop killer, one-time abductor, and serial-turned-spree killer who killed at least 379 people. ***Benjamin David Merva ("Believer" and "300") - A prolific serial killer and cult leader who killed 299 people. Merva also appeared in Season Fourteen. Appearances *Season One **"Natural Born Killer" Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Season One Criminals Category:Hitmen Category:Revenge Killers Category:Gangsters Category:Psychopaths Category:Organized Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Prolific Killers Category:Omnivores Category:Thrill Killers Category:Cop Killers Category:Arsonists Category:Dormant Killers Category:Patricidal Killers Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Abuse Victims Category:Misandrists